Big Games and Old Jeans
by Dreaming Heaven
Summary: Ike and his team have just won a big game and Soren want's to give him a gift for it. IkexSoren Lemon lemon lemon. LEMON!


**Ike took of his jersey and shoved it into the back of his locker. The sounds of lockers opening and closing, men yelling at each other cheerfully, and the sound of running water filled the room.**

**Ike's football team, the home team, had won the game. It was a big game, too. One that got them a number one ranking. But Ike didn't care about any of that. What he cared about was what Soren said before the game.**

"**Ike, if you win this game, wait in the locker room until everyone is gone. I'll have a surprise for you."**

**How Soren had said it made Ike's body shiver with excitement. So in order to follow Soren's orders without looking suspicious, he took his time changing his clothes.**

"**Yo, Ike! We're going to go out to eat! You coming or what?" Ike looked over to his teammate and shook his head. "Why not?"**

"**He's probably got a date with his boyfriend. Am I right?" Ranulf chuckled to himself as Ike smiled and nodded yes. He then told the other guy to head on out, and that he'd be out in a second. "Good luck."**

"**Yeah, thanks!"**

**Ike watched as all the other guys head towards the door. He had played extra hard tonight and his teammates did the same. Ike figured they needed a treat for their efforts. Ike finished removing his pads and pants, and threw on a pair of old jeans. They were his father's favorite jeans. He remembered when Greil would parade around the town in them. He wasn't sure why he had liked them so much. It was just a pair of jeans, right? Oh well, they **_**were**_ comfy.

Ike sat on the bench, his back towards the door. He laughed to himself and just relaxed.

"What's so funny?"

Ike straightened up at the voice and began to turn around. Hands rested on his shoulders then and he stopped. "Soren?" The bare arms and hands trailed down his chest and he eventually felt lips connecting themselves to his neck.

"Yes, Ike? What is it?" Ike smiled and grabbed the small, pale hands into his own large ones and he shrugged.

"Just making sure it was you."

He turned around and touched those soft lips to his own. His legs still faced the lockers, so it was more of a half-turn. He wrapped his muscled arms around the young man's waist and pulled him over so he sat in his lap. Soren grabbed Ike shoulders and kissed him deeply. Ike kissed back and, when Soren's mouth opened slightly, Ike inserted his tongue. He maneuvered it about the warm mouth and Soren moaned in pleasure. Ike ran his hand down Soren's back, all the way down his thigh. That was when he realized something. He parted the kiss.

"Soren, are you wearing a skirt?" Ike looked down to see his lover lower his gaze to Ike's chest and watched his cheeks turn pink.

"It's a cheerleader's uniform. I thought you might like it…" he mumbled. He then realized Soren's long, dark hair was in pigtails. It made him look absolutely adorable. And sexy, too.

"Well, you were right as always." Ike began to trail his hand back up Soren's thigh, going beneath the skirt's fabric when it reached that point. The blue haired man grabbed at his companions bottom and Soren gasped slightly. He turned his red eyes up to Ike's blue one's and he leaned up to kiss him. Ike, with his free hand, grabbed the back of Soren's head and kissed him with more intensity than ever before. Soren clutched Ike's bare chest and moaned continuously into his boyfriends mouth.

Ike's hand moved inwards on Sorens butt, finding his entrance and inserting one finger. Soren moaned even louder as Ike moved it in and out. Ike then put in another one and began to stretch the hole. He removed them then and grabbed Sorens waist with both hands, lifting him slightly and pulling him across his lap.

Ike laid the smaller man on his back so he rested on the bench. Ike grabbed each side of the bench as he leaned over and kissed Soren again. He moved his legs, as well, so that the long seat lay between them. Soren lifted his legs and Ike grabbed the underside of his pale thighs, lifting them even farther. Ike groaned as he pressed his covered manhood against Sorens butt. The dark-haired teen grabbed Ike's shoulders and spread his legs.

"Hurry Ike. I want you… now." Ike kissed his neck, collarbone, and the top of his chest. He went farther, grabbing the short top with his teeth and moving it up. Once he could see the pale chest and stomach, he kissed it all over. Soren gasped and moaned and begged for more. Ike tongued at the pert nipples and sucked them. Soren practically yelled from delight.

He removed his jeans and wiggled out of his boxers. He moved up and kissed Sorens lips again while pressing the tip of his member into the small entrance. Soren clenched Ike's member but begged for more. Ike moved it out ever so slightly and then thrust in. Hard.

"Ike! Oww…" Soren moved a bit to adjust, get comfortable. "Please, do it just like that. Hard and fast." Ike latched his lips to Soren's neck and sucked hard, letting him cry out.

"I-Ike! Please! Ahh… ahh!" Ike thrusted hard, getting deeper every time. Soren's own member was releasing small doses of pre-cum and lifted the skirt.

Ike moaned loudly and could feel himself sweating. He began to move faster as he felt himself began to climax. "Soren…"

He reached it, that spot inside Soren that felt so good when touched. Soren screamed, loudly, and came heavily. Ike was aware of this and, as he thrusted once more, he came into Soren. It spilt out and dripped along Soren's back. Ike removed himself and sat on the bench, still panting. Soren lay on the bench and panted as well.

"Hey… hey Soren? Remember when we were younger, trying to figure out why my dad like these jeans so much?"

Soren looked over in confusion but nodded.

"I think I figured out why."

"Hmm, why?"

Ike chuckled softly. "They're easy to get out of."


End file.
